1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to an electronic device. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to an electronic device including a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices including a touch screen (e.g., a mobile device such as a cellular phone, a smart phone, a smart pad, etc.) are widely used. In addition, an interest in a watch-shaped mobile device (e.g., referred to as a smart watch) increases, where the smart watch interworks with the mobile device, or independently performs a function of the mobile device. However, since a user wears the watch-shaped mobile device on a wrist, the size of a front-surface touch screen included in the watch-shaped mobile device has limits, unlike the mobile device such as the cellular phone, the smart phone, the smart pad, etc. Generally, compared to a front-surface touch screen included in the mobile device such as the cellular phone, the smart phone, the smart pad, etc., the front-surface touch screen included in the watch-shaped mobile device has a relatively small size (e.g., about 1.3 inches). Thus, when a conventional method in which a user inputs a user-command by touching and/or dragging on the front-surface touch screen of the mobile device is employed in the watch-shaped mobile device, the user-command may not be accurately and precisely input to the mobile device. As a result, the user-command may be erroneously input to the mobile device.